


Sharing Susan

by ST99



Series: Torture Porn Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Corporal Punishment, Cruelty, Cuckquean, Degradation, F/F, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Married Couple, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Total Power Exchange, Unequal Open Relationship, Vaginal Sex, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST99/pseuds/ST99
Summary: An extraordinarily cruel dominant explores the value of an open relationship with her long-suffering submissive wife. Features brutal domination, humiliating cuckqueaning, and painful submission. Inspired by the wonderful works of Paltego.





	Sharing Susan

“I just don’t know what to do with you, honey.”

May slammed the riding crop against her wife’s upturned pussy. Susan choked on a shout of pain and almost fell out of the strenuous crab pose she was holding. She recovered, however, and managed to force her nude body back up into position. She held her pussy high into the air, presenting it to May like a servant might present a dining tray to their master.

“I’m trying to give you as much leeway as I can. I really am, believe me. But you know I’m not going to hold back when you push me into a corner like this.”

May struck Susan again. She aimed the crop at the center of Susan’s sex, where her pussy lips held guard over the sensitive ring of flesh surrounding her entrance, and May put enough strength into the blow to dig the crop into those ever-so-delicate nerves. This time the pain was too much; Susan cried out and collapsed. She curled up on the bedroom carpet, sobbing and clutching her abused pussy, while May stood over her body and watched. May rolled her eyes and sighed. 

“You managed to stay up for all fifteen strikes. Better than expected, I suppose, but I’m still disappointed that you gave me a reason to punish you in the first place. You should know better than that.”

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” Susan said, sniffling. “Thank you for punishing me. Thank you for your kindness.” 

Even though the pain had not yet died down, Susan forced herself to roll onto her knees, then knelt her head until her forehead was pressed against the floor. After a short pause, Susan leaned out and began to kiss the tip of May’s bare feet. She pressed her lips against each toe, one impassioned peck after another, each kiss a show of eager humility. May watched her work with a smirk.

Susan was an older woman, toned and firm where May was soft and curvy. Her face was red and tearstained, her short brown hair mussed with sweat, and her eye-catching chest heaved with each breath. May, in comparison, knew that she was looking particularly elegant in her new silk nightgown. The shimmering blue fabric stopped halfway down her thighs, none too subtly calling attention to her long slender legs, and the color was a nice compliment to her radiant blonde hair. She was young and gorgeous, well put together in the truest sense of the phrase, while Susan was a damp blubbery mess. 

May laughed. “Well, I must admit that all this exercise has gotten my blood flowing. I’m feeling a bit excited, so I think I’m going to have you finish the night off by eating me out. I won’t force you to rim me tonight, you took your punishment like a good girl and deserve something nice, but I will have you drink the large golden chaser that I’ve been saving up all night. I know how much you hate the taste of piss, but I really like making you drink it, so I’m just going to use your mouth anyway. How does that sound, darling?”

Though Susan looked positively miserable, her masochistic urge to serve compelled her to dutifully nod. “It sounds great, ma’am,” she said tearfully. “Thank you for the privilege. I live to serve.”

“Wonderful.” May bent down and kissed the top of Susan’s head. “I’ll be right back, sweetie. Don’t go anywhere.”

May turned to leave without another word. She could feel Susan’s eyes on her hips as she sashayed away, and a quick glance to the side a second before she stepped outside the room revealed her wife viciously wiping tears from her face. May decided to give Susan a few minutes to settle down. A short break would do her some good. In the meantime, May would put away the riding crop and prepare for one last bit of fun before bed.

* * * * *

May and Susan had been married for almost two years, and the unusual power dynamic that had developed while they were dating had only strengthened with time. By now, May held almost complete control over Susan, to the point where many of their friends only half-jokingly referred to her as May’s pet slave. This wasn’t something that just existed in the bedroom. May’s domination touched all aspects of Susan’s life.

A good example of this power dynamic would be how, less than two months after the wedding, May had decided to make their relationship half-open. Susan would be required to wear her wedding ring at all times, and was only begrudgingly allowed to temporarily remove it for tasks like showering and cooking, while May pretty much put her ring away for good, nowadays only taking it out for special occasions. Susan accepted the change without much beyond a token show of protest, of course, and that was easily cured with some heavy bondage, a leather strap, and an afternoon’s worth of free time.

Soon enough, every other weekend night May would kiss her wife goodnight and head out to one of her favorite bars. She’d relax, get a drink or two, and see if she could find a man or woman who looked like they wouldn’t mind spending the night with her. Sometimes May would come home later the next day, usually with a peppy spring in her step and an extremely graphic story to tell Susan over dinner. Sometimes she brought her partner home. That didn’t happen very often, though. May understood that it was key for couples in open relationships to never hide when they slept with other people, and so had declared that Susan’s presence would be required in the bedroom whenever May brought home adult company. She was to kneel in the corner or at the foot of the bed, wherever she felt worked best, and would remain suitably silent while May enjoyed herself. 

It was rare to find strangers kinky enough to go along with something like that. But those that did often shared May’s sexual sadism, and they seldom needed encouragement to make a show of their lovemaking. There was nothing May loved more than using these extramarital affairs to humiliate and degrade her wife; she loved seeing Susan submissive and chaste while she fucked as many men and women as she wanted. She found the cruelty deliciously thrilling.

* * * * *

Susan had calmed down by the time May walked back to the bedroom. She was kneeling with her arms folded behind her back and her chest thrust out, the proper pose for a slave girl waiting for instructions, and her expression was one that May found properly apologetic. Her contrition stiffened when she saw the black marker and digital camera May was carrying.

“Now, honey, what did you do to deserve being punished?"

Susan licked her lips. She bowed her head and said, “You were telling me about the woman you slept with last night. You had just finished talking about how funny she was, how you felt like you could talk to her for hours and never stop laughing, and you had just started to explain the technique she used to bring you to orgasm. I… I gave you a dirty look.”

May waited for her to continue.

“I was supposed to be attentive and eager. I should have been excited to know more about the woman you slept with. I wasn’t supportive when I should have been. I earned my punishment through my own selfishness.”

May hummed a noise of agreement. “Good, I’m glad you understand. And what do you say when your wonderful wife takes time out of her busy day to discipline bratty behavior like yours?” 

Susan lowered her head to the floor, purposefully sticking out her bare ass in the process. “Thank you, ma’am. I live to serve.”

May stepped forward, walking around Susan. “I’m glad you learned your lesson, but I’m not entirely convinced that I’ve done enough,” she said matter-of-factly. “This isn’t the first time you’ve acted up during one of our little afterparty chats. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’ve been hiding some jealous thoughts.”

Susan said nothing. She kept her forehead flat against the carpet and her body still. May knelt, uncapped the marker, and wrote the word ‘SLUT’ across the top of her bare back in wide, thick letters. May added a cute little heart inside the ‘U’, mostly because she could.

“Now, I won’t begrudge you that. I know that this aspect of our relationship has been somewhat hard on you. Frustrating would be a good word for it, wouldn’t it? I understand your concerns. You feel like something has to change before things become unhealthy, yes? Well, I’ve been thinking through some possible compromises, and one in particular has grown rather appealing.”

May wrote the word ‘WHORE’ across the small of Susan’s back, right where a tramp stamp would go. May amused herself by imaging the word made permanent through a tattoo, or more realistically made temporarily permanent through a henna tattoo. Either way, she would love to see how Susan would react to having such a humiliating tattoo on such an easily exposed patch of skin.

“I’m going to suggest something. This isn’t an order, so you don’t have to do anything I’m about to say, but I want you to think about it, and keep in mind all the bad behavior your jealously has brought on. You’ve already been punished, so don’t think I haven’t forgiven you, but I want you to remember that bad behavior before you make any decision.”

On one cheek went the word ‘SLAP’, the other ‘ME’. May smiled, then capped the marker and straightened up. She set the marker and camera on a nearby dresser and walked around to face Susan, who was still pressing her face against the floor.

“I’m going to leave the camera here. I’m not going to look at it, touch it, or even acknowledge it exists. Seven days from now, I’m going to check the memory card and see if anybody had taken any pictures. If there are pictures, I want to see some very naughty pictures of my wife. Pictures of her naked, pictures of her wearing outfits so trashy it would make a whore blush, pictures of her offering herself to the camera, pictures of her showing love to the dildos we have lying around. I want these pictures to be as humiliating as possible. I want these pictures to be something that my lovely little wife would absolutely hate anyone else to see. Can you guess what I’ll do with these pictures?”

May knelt and patted Susan’s head, like one might pet a dog. While scratching her head, she said, “I’ll upload them to a private online gallery and send out links to all my friends. I’ll print out copies and carry them around in my purse, so that I can show them to anyone interested in seeing my beautiful wife. Most importantly, I’ll show them to the folks at the BDSM club and see if I can find anybody interested in a playdate. Because if I’m allowed to sleep with as many people as I want, why can’t the same go for you?” 

May stood. Susan kept still and silent, eyes on the floor. The seconds passed soundlessly. May waited patiently. Slowly, Susan looked up from the floor, and her expression was mixed with equal amounts embarrassment, suspicion, masochistic arousal, and hope.

“Really? I can sleep with other people? But only after I completely humiliate myself?”

“Yes. That’s the deal.”

Susan squirmed. “I… I don’t know what to say.”

May watched Susan fall silent. She seemed to be struggling with words. May sighed, then knelt and gathered Susan into a hug. Surprised, Susan let herself be held. 

“Don’t think about disappointing me,” she whispered into Susan’s ear. “It’s alright if you don’t want to take this opportunity. I already said that this isn’t an order. This is a choice. How hard are you willing to fight for a truly open relationship? How serious are you? I’ll be happy with whatever choice you make.”

Susan shifted in May’s arm. “Okay. Um, I mean yes ma’am. I won’t disappoint you.”

There was a pause, then, “I’ll think about it.”

May smiled. “That’s all I ask.”

Then May broke away from the hug as abruptly as she had initiated it. She stepped away, casually stretched her arms, and said, “Now come to bed with me, honey. You still have to eat me out. I really have to pee, so the sooner you get me off the sooner I can go to the bathroom. Hop to it, alright? And remember to smile when you thank me afterwards. You look pretty when you smile.” 

Susan did as she was told. An hour later, the two were asleep in each other’s arms, May with a satisfied smile and Susan with her mouth filled with the sour taste of piss.

* * * * *

Very early on in their relationship, May had forbidden Susan from any and all sexual stimulation that May did not explicitly permit. She had told her then-girlfriend that she didn’t want Susan constantly running off to play with herself. It was a rather transparent excuse, but that hadn’t mattered. May was in charge, so May was the one who decided when and where Susan could be touched. If May forbid Susan from reaching orgasm for a week, then for a week Susan was simply not allowed to come.

It was a rule that only worked because Susan was willing to follow along. There was no real way May could enforce the rule by herself; if Susan really wanted to, she could sneak off and steal an orgasm without May ever knowing. But Susan had faithfully kept to the rule ever since May had first introduced it. Susan had never once broken it, even when she would have almost certainly gotten away with it. This unwavering obedience was a strong symbol of May’s control over the older woman, and a clear sign that the extremely unconventional nature of their relationship was ultimately consensual.

Susan had been forbidden from touching herself for almost two weeks before May’s proposition, and May very pointedly ignored her wife’s increasingly intense sexual frustration as the days passed by and the countdown trudged forward. The tension wasn’t easier for Susan to bear when May was also in the habit of having Susan eat her out whenever she felt in the mood for some pleasure. She would call Susan over, pull down her pants and panties, then nonchalantly order her wife to get to work. May rarely stopped what she was doing when this happened; more than once May had gotten the urge for sex while watching Netflix, and not once did her shows ever get paused between the time it took May to call her Susan over, have Susan bring her to orgasm, and then send Susan away without another word. Susan found herself attending May’s needs two times a day, sometimes even three. 

Susan was horny. There was no other way to put it. She wanted to be fucked. She wanted to come. She was going through the day under an almost perpetual cloud of arousal. Nearly every waking hour was spent hyperaware of her own body, spent trying to ignore how desperately her throbbing pussy ached for even the slightest touch, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t completely hide her arousal. Her body wanted to fidget and squirm under the hot tension constantly thrumming through her body, and she was continually stopping her hands from wandering down towards her sex and nipples, even in public. People at work could tell she was distracted, though not why. One coworker told Susan that she seemed sensitive and on edge, and it was all Susan could do to keep herself from letting anything incriminating slip.

It didn’t help that May was relentless in her demand for Susan’s mouth. Susan couldn’t count the number of times she felt her wife’s legs clench down on her head as she came. The breathy moans May made when Susan pushed her to climax were so familiar that Susan could reliably use it to measure the length between her wife’s orgasms. The smell and taste of May’s pussy seemed to be all but permanently burned into her mind. Just the sight of May’s body was enough to stoke the fire in her core. Her long creamy legs, delicate inner thighs, the gentle curve of her hips, the faint flowery perfume she wore and the sweet natural scent underneath, the tight rise of her ass and the heavy slope of her breasts, it all drove Susan crazy. 

May was clearly amused by the sight of her wife’s sexual frustration slowly boiling over. She didn’t hide the pleasure she took in denying her wife what she so desperately wanted. In fact, it seemed to encourage her. May showed more affection that week than she did the last two combined, and much of it came through all sorts of casual touches that came whenever Susan was within arm’s reach. These touchy-feely caresses carried weight, because even the gentlest brush of her hand was enough to leave Susan flushed and trembling. Teasing strokes, gentle kisses, touches that circled around where really Susan wanted to be touched, it was enough to make her want to scream.

When such a small amount of stimulation would leave her flustered and on edge, and May was constantly bringing Susan to that edge, it was almost inevitable that small lapses in judgement would be made. Sometimes Susan accidentally failed to be appropriately subservient. Sometimes she forgot to use an accepted honorific. Sometimes she let her frustration leak through the tone of her voice or her body language. May’s response was always the same: she would order Susan to disrobe and bend over for some on-the-spot corrective corporal punishment. May kept her punishments varied, switching between the strap and the cane and even the whip, but regardless of the tools used Susan always found the punishments painful, humiliating, and unbearably arousing. It had happened five times by the start of the fourth day, and the steady agonized ache of her reddened ass just drove her body even further up the wall. Pain mixed with need and denied pleasure to form something excruciatingly wanting.

Through it all the digital camera remained where May had left it. While May never directly called attention to the camera, she was often going out of her way to leave it unattended, and that did more to remind Susan of its existence than any amount of prodding. Rarely would more than an hour or two go by without Susan thinking about what May wanted, as well as what May would do with whatever pictures Susan took with the camera. Queasy indecision warred with hot lust. 

Then, late into the night two day before the deadline, May brought home a man.

This man wasn’t some random stranger picked up at a bar. His name was John, and he was a young and remarkably handsome black man that Susan had heard May speak of many times before. They had met at the BDSM club, introduced to one another by a group of mutual friends, and May had found him to be thoroughly enjoyable company. He had a charming way with words, shared many of May’s abnormally extreme sexual interests, and generally seemed to be someone that May respected.

He had hardly batted an eye when May opened the front door, led him into her house, and introduced Susan as her slave wife. When May then told Susan to greet him as she had been trained to greet her betters, Susan went to her knees and lavished his leather shoes with kisses and licks, and John just smiled and let her do what she had been told to do. 

They traded small talk while Susan cleaned John’s shoes with her tongue. In that short conversation, John proved himself to be unfailingly polite, almost boyishly charming, and capable of getting May to giggle. Susan didn’t get much of a chance to listen in, however, because May soon snapped her fingers and pointed towards the bedroom. Susan hid her pout as she slunk off, and once inside she stripped off her clothes, knelt in the corner, and settled down for another night of quiet voyeurism. 

A few minutes later, May and John ambled into the bedroom, both already partially undressed. Their shirts were off, May’s bra dangled half undone, and light lipstick kisses dotted the side of John’s jaw. The two locked lips, the kiss deep and long, and eventually broke apart like two divers surfacing for air. They both stepped back to take off the rest of their clothes, and they both decided to make an impromptu show of their stripping. They subtly bent and flexed their bodies as they undressed, each teasingly slow and luxuriating under the other’s hungry eyes. May drank in John’s chiseled chest like a lioness overlooking a kill, and John’s eyes roved across May’s bared breasts and soft stomach with an almost animalistic fervor. Not once did either turn toward the woman kneeling nude in the corner. 

They both finished undressing at the same time. John’s arousal was clear to view, and the sight of his manhood had May’s laser-focused attention somehow become even more sharp, while May’s own excitement was just as obvious to everyone who looked. May held out her hand, John took it, then let himself be led to the bed. 

They started off slow. John slid onto the sheets and May pushed her body on top of his. John was happy to lay back and let her crawl over his chest. He held her in his arms and peppered her with kisses, and she quickly reciprocated. Their hands teased and caressed each other’s body, exploring each other with their hands. They touched like newlyweds might touch; shy but eager, gentle but insistent. They took delight in each other’s touch. 

Susan hadn’t seen this before. In other partners May had shown only naked lust. She had fucked them, plain and simple. This time, May wasn’t in a hurry to go straight to the main event. 

Their delicate intimacy turned rougher as their desire grew hotter. Their kisses became even more impassioned, each one loaded with heavy desire and the wild urge to claim. Hands groped, pinched, and occasionally slapped. Loud masculine groans mixed with airy feminine gasps. Each spurred the other on by whispering their partner’s name, and both took pleasure from the sound of their name in the other’s voice.

Susan couldn’t call what they were doing fucking, because fucking implied something crass. This was much too intimate to be called that. This was something more than fucking, something entirely different from all the other bedroom scenes Susan had been forced to watch. The sound of their rough grunting and moaning, the smell of their sweat and musk mixing together, the sight of their bodies fervently pressing against each other, it stood out from all the other scenes Susan had seen. 

Afterwards, when the night had become just another memory, what would stand out in Susan’s mind were snapshots of the night, each image burnt into her memory like a brand. She had spent what felt like hours watching her wife make love to another man, and she would never forget what she saw.

She was between his legs, mouth smoothly bobbing up and down, while he smiled down and softly ran his hands through her long blonde hair. She was on top of him, riding his cock with a hand pressed against his chest for balance, her greedy smile an eager mirror to his own. He had her pinned beneath him, her back trapped against the bedspread and legs eagerly wrapped around his waist, her hands clawing at his back while he expertly drove himself forward into her, burying himself to the hilt and pulling back out to only push forward once again, each full-body thrust coming at such a punishingly solid pace that she could only writhe madly underneath him. That was her first orgasm of the night, and it came with such wild howling that John had to take a pillow and muffle her, if only for the sake of his own ears. 

Then her mouth was back to his crotch, this time kneeling on the bedroom floor like a woman at prayer, plunging his member in and out of the depths of her throat with breast-bouncing force, his hands threaded through her hair while hers playfully cupped and fondled his jewels. He announced his eruption with an ecstatic groan and a suddenly tight grip on the sides of her head, all his strength forcing her down and keeping her impaled on his cock, and she expertly swallowed everything without breaking flow. A minute later they were back on the bed, now with his head between her legs and her toned thighs locked firm around his neck, his tongue diving into her depth with fierce enthusiasm while she cooed and whispered soft encouragement. 

Their energy was inexhaustible. They had the bed creaking and groaning like it was something possessed. Susan could only remain in the corner, still and silent, while she watched the two go at it like two love-struck teenagers just discovering sex. She kept thinking that somebody would become tired and signal an end for the night, but they just kept going. More astoundingly, they kept fucking with just as much enthusiasm as they did at the start. 

Watching her wife show so much energy and passion for another man, maybe even more than she had ever shown her, was one of the most intensely erotic things that Susan had ever seen. It was deeply degrading, humiliating beyond words, worse than anything she’d ever felt before, and it left her struggling to keep her hands away from her damp, swollen sex.

But all things must come to an end, and eventually the end approached. It came with May on all fours, her ass in the air and his hand pressing her head against the mattress. Behind her, John’s jackhammer pace slammed into her body like an act of violence, slapping his waist against her asscheeks with such force that her hanging tits jiggled in time to the beat. Only John’s tight grip on May’s waist kept the two in place. But May wasn’t letting him take complete control; her hips pressed back against his with every thrust, and both her hands were pinching and pulling her own nipples. As Susan watched, John somehow began to slowly speed up even faster, groaning and gasping as he brought both of them towards one final crashing climax. Panting breaths, heaving chests, pleasure fogging their mind to the point where coherency failed, it all came together with an astounding burst of sound and force. John called out May’s name, May cried out his own, and John shot his final load straight into May’s pussy. 

The two slowed, then stopped. A few moments were spent panting, just collecting their breath. Some seconds later, May rolled onto her back, splaying out a body gloriously soaked in salty sweat, and she brought John into her arms. They held each other, and their breathing calmed.

For a good amount of time, the two were perfectly fine with just lying still. Warm smiles rose up onto their faces. Snuggling began, and May the little spoon curled up into John’s wider body. Susan did not stop watching, even as minute after minute of soft silence passed. Her hands did not get anywhere near her own pussy, no matter how badly she wanted to touch herself.

The two lovers eventually began to move. John gingerly stood and left to take a quick shower. May lazily stretched, then called Susan over with the same tone of voice one might use to call a wayward dog. Susan crawled to the side of the bed with her head bowed low and her eyes on the floor. Once there, May stood, patted the bedspread, and told her to lick up the sticky mess their lovemaking had left behind. 

The disgust that flashed across Susan’s face had May grinning. She didn’t bother to hide the pleasure she took in making her wife eat John’s seed off the bed, and she eagerly watched Susan’s sour revulsion worsen as she cleaned the sign of their lovemaking from the bed with her tongue. May’s face held a joyful grin when she then spread her legs and told Susan to suck the rest of John’s cream from her pussy, and her eyes flashed with gleeful sadism as Susan reluctantly dug her tongue into May’s channel, her toes curling and eyes crinkling at the taste of what she found inside. Then, because May was a true sadist, she announced that she had to piss. Susan’s mouth would have to take in every drop, and she would only be allowed to swallow once May gave her permission.

When John came back into the bedroom five minutes later, Susan was still kneeling at the side of the bed. Her head was tilted back and her face pointed straight towards the ceiling, her open mouth was scrunched in bitter disgust, and her chin and chest were wet with trails of spilled piss. Her mouth was filled to the brim with May’s urine. John, after May explained what she had done, just laughed and shook his head. 

Intense shame and burning arousal danced across Susan’s face while she watched the two slowly make their way around the room. They lightly chatted as they picked up the clothes John had so hastily discarded, and May was very insistent that she help John dress himself. She none-too-subtly marveled over his body as she put him back into his clothes, and her lingering touches brought a cocky smile to John’s lips. They traded a few more kisses, whispered some sweet nothings, and left the bedroom. 

In the distance, Susan heard more warm words pass between the two. May asked John to come back sometimes soon, and John promised he would. Susan heard them fall silent as they kissed for another minute, then the front door opened and closed. Silence settled across the house.

A few minutes later, May drifted back into the bedroom. Susan was ignored as May picked up her dirty clothes and threw them into the hamper, changed into her pajamas, and then walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. Susan sat there and listened to her wife run the faucet and begin brushing her teeth. Mouthwash was swirled, then spat out. The faucet was turned off. Only then did May return and, now done getting ready for bed, finally gave Susan permission to swallow the piss in her mouth. 

But, unfortunately for Susan, that wasn’t the end of it. The night did not stop there. 

May had Susan crawl up onto the bed, lie down, and stay still while May looped padded leather restraints around her wrists and ankles. Soon enough Susan was tightly tied spread-eagle, her back against sheets still warm and slightly damp from her wife’s earlier lovemaking. May had Susan test the bondage, and then adjusted the leather until Susan was unable to do much beyond impotently squirm. May then bent down under the bed and came back with a small dildo, a bullet vibe, and a promising smile that had Susan quailing. 

May took a pillow and laid herself in front of Susan’s sex. She made a show of making herself comfortable, squirming and settling into a position that had her sprawled across the sheets like a lounging model. Susan’s spread pussy was laid out before her, open to anything and everything May could want to do, and Susan was utterly helpless to resist. Fearful anticipation boiled through Susan’s overheated body. Her pussy throbbed and pulsed with the near-overwhelming strength of her arousal, dripping like a leaky faucet as her muscles twitched and trembled against the restraints.

Then May flicked on the vibrator, slowly teased the dildo’s tip against her entrance, and lightly pressed the tip of the bullet vibe next to her clit, close to but not actually touching her hypersensitive nub. Susan keened and bucked, May expertly pulled the toys away to avoid providing too much stimulation, and then went back to lightly poke and prod Susan’s greedy slit, heedless of how much her wife whimpered and whined.

As the night passed, and May mercilessly teased Susan, the cycle soon became clear: use the toys to build Susan up, bring her to the edge of what would surely be an incredibly explosive orgasm, then stop. May would lean back and wait a minute or two, maybe entertain herself by digging her sharp nails into Susan’s very sensitive skin, and once Susan had reached a semblance of calm the teasing would start all over again. 

Sometimes one hand would expertly rub and flick Susan’s clit while the other pumped away at her sex. Never for more than a moment, though, because even a short second of this would have Susan rocketing towards the beginning of her climax. Sometimes May leveraged her considerable skill with the bullet vibe, where just the lightest touch could have Susan wailing and thrashing, incoherently begging for more, promising everything and anything if May would just press down a little harder. Sometimes May simply used her fingers, always to devastating effect, and when May switched to another technique she always took the time to lean over and wipe off her hand on Susan’s face. Soon enough, her face was thickly smeared with a layer of her own arousal, the heady scent of her own pussy inescapable.

About halfway through, May got tired of sitting through the increasingly long stretches of time it took for Susan to calm down. She stood up and left the room, and a minute later came back with a small bucket of ice cubes. The next time that Susan was about to come, and then cruelly denied right before her release, May pressed a chunk of freezing ice against Susan’s clit. Not only did she find her wife’s thrashing and howling hilarious, it forced Susan to cool down in a fraction of the time it had taken before. Now May could go back to teasing her far more quickly, and she threw herself into the edging with a newfound enthusiasm, Susan cursing and crying all the while.

There was absolutely no chance of Susan actually coming. The two had done this song and dance so many times throughout their relationship that May could edge Susan in her sleep. She knew Susan’s body better than Susan knew her own. May couldn’t count the number of times she had edged her wife. Teasing Susan until she became a hot mindless mess, stoking her fires so high that she became frenzied and wild, edging her so many times that she became so utterly desperate for release that she’d do anything for her climax, it was all practically routine. There was no chance in hell Susan would come until May wanted her to come.

No matter how much Susan begged, no matter how hard she struggled against the leather straps keeping her body spread open, May showed no mercy. Susan was teased, Susan was denied, rinse and repeat.

For what felt like the three dozenth time that night, May pulled her hands away a second before Susan exploded. Susan thrashed and wailed, so overcome with her need for release that tears streamed down her face. Her flushing face was deep red, her breathing hard and ragged, and her whole body was coated in a thin layer of sweat. Her appearance was that of a woman suffering torture that stretched the body to its limits, and the fact that May had brought Susan to such an extreme with nothing more than a few sex toys and her fingers brought warm pride to May’s smile. She looked upon what she had done and judged it good.

A few minutes later, as Susan finally began to calm down and May started to become bored of Susan’s desperate whining, May rolled off the bed and stood up. Susan stared, wide eyed and trembling.

“I have a bit of an announcement, honey. Tomorrow is the last day before I officially check the camera and see if I can find any interesting pictures.”

The sudden change in topic clearly threw Susan off balance. It took her a few moments to mentally connect herself with what May was talking about. 

“I just want to remind you that I’ll be happy with whatever choice you make. I don’t want you to think that I’m trying to tell you what to do. You can do whatever you want. If you want to keep things the way they are, that’s fine. If you want to start sleeping with other men and women, that’s great. I’ll be happy either way.”

May opened the end table drawer and took out a rag. She cleaned the two juice-coated sex toys while she talked. “Now, I don’t think I’ve mentioned this before, but when you’re fucking other people? The rules about orgasm control don’t normally apply. You can take as much pleasure as you want. That’s the whole point of this, right? I want you to enjoy your partners just as much as I enjoy mine. You don’t have to, of course. You can do whatever you want. I just want you to make sure you understood all the details of this hypothetical arrangement.”

May shot Susan a smirk. “But don’t think I can’t decide to say the rules suddenly do apply. I can do that. But that will only be for special occasions. For the most part, I’m perfectly fine letting you decide. If you accept my offer, of course.”

Susan finished wiping down the sex toys. She knelt and put them back under her bed, then stood straight and added, “I’m not unreasonable cruel. I’ll let you have an orgasm three days after I check the camera, regardless of your decision. I just like keeping you nice and desperate. The face you make is just too cute, you know?” May giggled. “Anyway, I’m going to let you go now, and I don’t think I have to warn you about what will happen if I catch you trying to touch yourself. That’s one of the things I love about you, sweetie. You know better.”

Susan nodded, inadvertently rubbing her frizzled sweat-soaked hair against the bedspread. “Yes ma’am, thank you ma’am,” she gasped. “I won’t disappoint you.”

“Lovely answer.” May kissed Susan’s forehead. “Good girl.”

May untied Susan and let her crawl into bed with her. May took Susan into her arms and drifted off to sleep, eagerly looking forward to the next day, while Susan remained awake, tossing and turning as best she could within her wife’s embrace, uncomfortably horny and hyperaware of her wife’s body touching her own. She eventually fell asleep, but not before spending half the night grappling with her unbearable arousal, as well as the choice she knew she had to make.

* * * * *

At the end of the next day, May had Susan strip naked and kneel beside her office chair while she loaded the camera’s memory card into the computer. She did not show surprise when she found it filled with dozens and dozens of pictures. May went through them all, carefully reviewing each like an artist judging a competitor’s work, loudly commentating on what she did and did not like. Susan listened to her with red-faced embarrassment.

There were pictures of Susan worshipping remarkably anatomically-correct dildos with her mouth and tongue, pictures of her spreading her legs and offering her pussy to the camera, pictures where she held such sultry expressions that she practically radiated lust. There were close-up snapshots of her pussy, and May cooed at the sight of the delightfully puffy mound that drooled with desperate arousal. There were full body portraits of Susan playfully posing with a riding crop, each with her ass tilted out to show off the bruising that covered it. There were even a few particularly spicy pictures where Susan wore candy-red high heels, fishnet stockings, and both purple booty shorts and a pink crop top that were so tight they looked ready to burst. But what May found most entertaining was how Susan, in absolutely every single photo, was holding out her own driver’s license, as if she had truly wanted to ensure her identity went without any doubt.

“You’re a beautiful woman,” May told Susan. She scratched the top of Susan’s head, just like she would a dog. “I think the guys at the club will really get a kick out of these pictures. I’ll make sure to show them to as many people as I can.”

Susan remained still, but from the look on her face May knew that she wanted to squirm. That had her grinning.

“Don’t worry, dear. You’ll get what I’ve promised to give you. In fact, I’ve already been talking with some of the higher-ups at the club. I didn’t know if you would accept my offer, so I couldn’t make any concrete promises, but I could still put out feelers. Now that I know you said yes? Well, now we can make your special orgasm something of a party.” 

May leaned over and wrapped Susan in a one-armed hug. Susan leaned into her touch, silently accepting May’s praise, even as she watched May transfer the pictures from the memory card to a folder labeled ‘For Uploading Online’. 

“Three days,” May promised. “All you have to do is wait three days and you’ll get everything you’ve been promised.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Susan whimpered. “Thank you for letting me serve you.”

* * * * *

The man knocked on the door. May opened it a short moment later, and she greeted him with a cheery smile and a short hug. “Mitch, so good of you to make it! I didn’t know if you were going to make it. You’re kind of late.”

“Yeah, sorry. Trouble with traffic. Believe me, I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

May nodded. “I understand, don’t worry. Come on in.”

May let Mitch through, then bumped the door shut with her hip. Excited conversation drifted through the entryway’s hallway. The voices were all noticeably male. As May led Mitch into her house, heading down the hallway and closer to the source, a rhythmic noise could be heard. It was a heavy, meaty sound, unmistakably that of flesh slapping against flesh.

“Do you want something to drink?” May asked. “There’s already snacks and some pop set up in the kitchen if you want it.”

“Oh, sure, I’ll have some later. Thank you.”

Underneath the chatter, beyond the rhythmic slapping, was grunting. There was the sound of a man obviously enjoying himself, yet beneath that lied something sharply muffled and feminine. Something very heavily gagged.

“Everyone else is already here,” May said. She gestured towards the open archway. “They’re in the living room. You can just jump in and join the party.”

“Sure, thanks,” Mitch said. He hurried forward excitedly. May waited a few moments, then trailed after him.

The living room was a remarkably large room, but it still seemed cramped with the twenty or so men packed inside. They stood in small clusters, everyone casually chatting with one another, some in various stages of undress, and though there may not have been too much elbow room they all still put plenty of space between them and Susan in the center of the room. Not including the man currently using her, of course.

Susan was bent over a padded bench, face down and ass up, and everything above her waist was completely hidden underneath what could only be described as a form-fitting leather sack. The thick material completely sheathed her body, enclosing her within such constrictively skintight encasement that the sack had obviously been designed with her specific body in mind. A near-ludicrous number of straps were wrapped around the sack and the bench, leaving her thoroughly tied down and utterly incapable of moving. In contrast, the only thing that bound her bare legs were a pair of thick metal shackles latched to tie-down mounts on the floor. They kept her spread almost painfully wide, kept her open and available to anyone who might want to use her. Such as the man who was now pounding her in the ass. 

May caught the attention of one of the men. He broke free from the crowd and walked over to her. “How’s the party going, Al?” She asked.

“Pretty good,” Al said. “Everyone’s having a fun time. I’d say about three quarters of the guys have used her at least once, a few twice. We’re pacing ourselves pretty well. Kinda have to with so many guys waiting their turn, you know?”

The man fucking Susan sped up. His thrusts became urgent, almost punishingly so. His dick punched in and out of her asshole so fast his balls slapped her pussy, a thick meaty sound that filled the room, set to a cycle that was quickening as he approached his climax. After two dozen more of these painfully intense thrusts, the man finally finished within her. Panting, yet very satisfied, the man pulled himself free and stepped away from the room’s center, dressing himself as he went.

With the man out of the way, May could now see Susan’s body. Each of her holes were thickly slathered and filled with so much come that they were dripping from sheer overflow. A puddle had already formed beneath her, within the dog bowl carefully positioned below; that puddle could easily have been the result of fifteen or more men. Her asscheeks were untouched by the white ooze, but they were both beaten red, with cane marks and handprints evenly distributed across each cheek. 

Mitch stepped up and took the other man’s place. He dropped his pants, slipped free from his boxers, lined himself up with Susan’s pussy, and then fucked her hard and fast. There wasn’t any love or intimacy in what he was doing. Nothing even implied that he was thinking of the girl buried beneath the leather. He simply fucked her, mindlessly enjoying himself with her body, like she was nothing more than a life-sized sex toy.

“Susan having fun?” May asked.

“Sure, sure. The girl’s been lively, though she’s starting to slow down some.” Al scratched his cheek. “She’s already come about five times, I think. Those are just the ones we caught, might be more. Right now? She seems to just be trying to settle in for the long haul.”

Al nodded to himself. After a few seconds of thought, he added, “You know, all this really took me and the guys by surprise. You and Susan have been hanging around the club for years, you know? We’d never expect the two of you to suddenly do something like this.”

“Yeah. You can tell we’re trying something new, huh?”

Al glanced at Susan’s bound body. It was lying still beneath Mitch’s relentless thrusting, hardly twitching despite the intensity of his assault. Yet, if one were to focus in and listen, one might think they could almost hear her ragged groaning and choked whimpers underneath the leather. Maybe even the occasional moan.

“I can tell,” he said dryly.

“We’re trying out a new sort of open relationship,” May explained. “A bit of an experiment, you know? I want to see what will happen if I let the two of us both fool around with other people. I get some say in the matter, of course. I mean, I said I’d let her sleep with other guys, and it’s just like I told her. Maybe not exactly what she initially expected, but still.”

“You don’t think she saw the twist?”

“Of course she did,” May laughed. “She knows me. It’s not like she didn’t pick up the hint when I strapped her onto the bench this morning.”

Al nodded again. After a few seconds of silence, May said, “I’m about to head back upstairs. John and I were just about to get our own little party started. Hold the fort, okay? Make sure everyone has a good time.”

“You can count on me, May. Have a good time with your boyfriend.”

May clapped his shoulder, then stepped away. She walked around the room, circling the bench and approaching Susan from her face’s side. May kneeled next to Susan’s leather-encased head.

“Hey, sweetie,” May whispered. “How are you doing?”

Susan faintly jerked underneath the leather. She grunted and groaned, the closest thing to speech she could get while so extensively gagged. With such strict bondage, Susan couldn’t move much at all, even when she was obviously struggling as hard as she could against the leather bag and the straps.

May ran a hand across the top of Susan’s head, petting her through the leather, while her other hand wrapped around to give her shoulder an encouraging squeeze. “Ah, poor baby,” she softly crooned. “It’s alright, honey. You’re doing a wonderful job. The guys are having a lot of fun.”

On one end, Mitch continued to have his way with Susan’s body. On the other, Susan whined and squirmed as best she could. It wasn’t much, all things considered. May leaned down and planted a kiss across the leather where the crown of Susan’s head would be. “I know, I know. It’s tough. Just hang in there, okay? They’ve told me that you’ve been one of the best little fucktoys they’ve ever had. In the top five, easily. You gotta keep it up. You wouldn’t want to disappoint them, would you? They came all this way for the party. They’re all so excited to fuck you.”

May paused. “Well, I’m about to head up and spent some time with John. It’ll only be an hour, maybe an hour and a half. I’ll think about letting you go once I’m done, okay? The guys should be wrapping up by then.”

Mitch groaned as his fucking intensified. The final dozen thrusts pounded hard into Susan’s body, violent strikes that had Susan grunting in pain. The man released a hard hiss as he spurted into Susan’s body. Then, after a short pause, the man unsheathed himself. Ooze dripped out her slit, and Susan mewled pitifully.

“Now, now, none of that. There’s still plenty more waiting their turn. And we’re saving all their come, so you’ll have a nice creamy treat to look forward to alongside the bottles of fresh piss. Something to look forward to, hm?”

Susan made a noise that could have been a grunt or a sob. Still, when the next men walked up and plunged himself into her back passage, the squeak that escaped Susan’s lips couldn’t be mistaken for anything but a sound of pleasure. Reluctant and shamed, but pleasure nonetheless.

“Well, you look like you’re having a good time,” May said cheerfully. “I’ll leave you to it, alright? Try to count the number of cocks, if you can. That’ll be a fun number to bring up at parties.”

After one last shoulder squeeze, May stood up and walked away. Susan grunted and groaned behind her as the man started to vigorously pound into her backside, but May paid her no attention. She headed out the living room and into the hallway, aimed toward her bedroom. John was waiting for her there. She was looking forward to the pleasures that they had planned. She knew it would be even better knowing that, just a few rooms away, Susan was having her own fun and games. Bound, gagged, all those men having their way with her one at a time, Susan could look forward to only mindless fucking. John had something a little more intimate than that for her, something tender and loving.

May grinned. She was really enjoying this open relationship of theirs. She’d had to share Susan more often.


End file.
